Konogakure no Kijin
by AlucardY17
Summary: Naruto is taken at birth and trained to be the perfect weapon for Ne, see how he turns out. Warning God-like Naruto, he is super powered so if you don't like stories like that stop now, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

_**It's the roots of the tree that truly protect it**_. – _Danzo Shimura_

**Hey guys I just had to start off of this fic with Danzo taking Naruto as a little kid, I read one story like it called Demon of the Leaves, that story is awesome and you guys should check it out. Enjoy **

Konohagakure no sato of Hi no Kuni was considered the greatest of the five shinobi nations on the Elemental Continent but right now that mettle was being tested by a being of pure and unadulterated power.

The Kyubi no Yoko appeared suddenly and attacked the shinobi as they rose up to protect their village.

"Hold it back until the Yondiame Hokage gets here." A shinobi yelled as he was quickly swatted by one of the nine tails of the Kyubi.

Many shinobi ran through hand seals for Katon, Suiton, and even the rare Raiton and Futon jutsu but nothing was able to stop the Kyubi from its target as its youki healed any wounds that could be inflicted.

Suddenly a large toad poofed into existence in front of the Kyubi with a human on its head. Said human was none other than the Yondiame Hokage Namikaze Minato aka Konoha's Kirio Senko.

In his arms was his new born son Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had his fathers blonde spiky hair and blue eyes but had his mothers facial features.

The most noticeable thing about his face however were the six whisker-like marks, three on both cheeks, from being born to a jinchuriki of the very beast in front of them. "I'm sorry for this my son but I must do this for the village and to make a way for you to fight Uchiha Madara when he returns, please forgive me son I know you are the Child of Prophecy."

With that said Minato began going through hand seals for the Shiki no Fuin jutsu. A bright light encompassed the field and the Kyubi disappeared as Gamabunta reversed summoned himself back to Mt. Myoboku.

Minato and Naruto fell to the ground but were both caught by shinobi. Minato was caught by the Sandiame Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and Naruto was caught by a young anbu by the name of Hatake Kakashi.

"I want my son to be seen as a hero Hiruzen, promise me he will be." A dying Minato said. "I will make sure he is seen as a hero Minato-kun, go in peace." With that the greatest Hokage in history died.

Timeskip

The Sanidime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, walked down the halls of the Hokage mansion where the Konoha Council meeting was to be held. Two days had passed now since the Kyuubi's attack. Two days since the Bijuu had been sealed into Naruto. Two days since Konoha had lost it's greatest hero. An appointment which had been greeted with such happiness by the village only weeks earlier, now found itself in shock as it attempted to recover from the lost. Even now, Hiruzen wondered how things might've been different if he had arrived sooner to help Minato and Kushina.

Hiruzen walked slowly as he entered into the council chambers and sat down at the table where the rest of the council was at. In respect of his position and title, everyone stood and only took their seats after he had. Seeing that all the members had arrived, Hiruzen called the meeting to order. "This meeting is now in session. I believe the first order of business here should be the matter of Minato's successor as Hokage. Do I have any nominations?"

Silence met the aged leader. His old teammate and advisor, Homura Mitokado, was the first to speak up. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that Konoha is not ready to select a new Hokage. I can't think of a ninja in Minato's generation capable of surpassing him at the moment and to simply place someone in the position out of necessity would make the village look weak and vulnerable." The rest of the shinobi seated nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree," Hiruzen's other teammate, Koharu Utatane stated. "For now, I believe the best option would be to reinstate Hiruzen as Hokage. He has served us well as our leader in the past and until we find a suitable successor, he should continue to do so. Are there any objections?" When none were heard, everyone looked toward the old man for his response.

The Sandiame breathed deeply into his pipe. "Very well then, I will continue to be Hokage until we find a new leader that truly possesses the Will of Fire and the strength and abilities required of a Hokage." He said, agreeing to the proposal. A sigh of relief was felt throughout the room. One problem was now out of the way and done with.

"I'm glad that we've solved the problem of who will continue to lead the village," A voice from the back of the table spoke up, "The issue of what to do with Konoha's Jinchuriki remains however. I ask you now Hiruzen, what will become of Naruto Uzumaki?"

The aged ninja sighed, knowing that he would have had to confront this issue and man sooner or later. "For now Danzo, I intend to place the boy under my protection until he grows old enough to take care of and think for himself. After that, I will let him choose what his destiny will be in the village, including whether or not to become a shinobi."

A murmur arose from the different members, which Danzo quickly took advantage of. "Bah! You have always been too soft on matters such as these my old friend." He spoke in a firm, commanding voice. "A Jinchuriki is meant to be used as a weapon of the village and should be treated as such. To take matters like this lightly would only be a potential danger and hazard to Konoha!" Several members seated nodded, giving their consent to Danzo.

Hiruzen frowned. "I do not take this matter lightly Danzo and you know I have always had the village's best interests at heart. But I will also not allow Naruto to be misused and abused like he is nothing more than some sort of tool!" He relied angrily, "The Yondiame wished for Naruto to be remembered as a hero, and I think I can best honor that wish by granting him the potential to lead his own life where he can make decisions for himself!" A few more members clapped and nodded in approvement, while others still continued to shake their heads and frown.

"Do you really think that is going to happen?" Danzo shot back, "You speak as if you are doing the best thing in the world for him, but I know what will happen in reality." He continued on, in a wise, foreseeing voice. "He will be scorned, rejected, and cast out by society. He will grow up feared and hated by those his age, which will simply cause him to become emotionally damaged and hate and fear those around him. In the process, this will simply heighten the risks and dangers of him losing control of the Kyubi and its destructive powers."

"I have already thought up a solution for that." Hiruzen rebutted, "As of now, all shinobi and civilians are forbidden to speak of Naruto's burden to their children and those at Naruto's age. This will allow him to grow up and interact with them without the preconceived fear of knowing what he is."

"Do you really think that will work?" Danzo sneered, "Their parents will simply shove their fears and hatred onto the children's shoulders. Try as you like, but nothing you do can replace the hatred the villagers have for fox and the tragedies that occurred because of it." Then Danzo's eyes narrowed, his voice deepening. "There is a solution to all of this however. Give me the boy. I will put him into Ne, train him, and make him worthy of containing the strongest of all the Bijuu!"

"I will not allow it!" Hiruzen yelled, "As the Hokage, I use my power to reject this solution and all forms of it!"

"That may be true, but you know if a majority of the Konoha Council sides against the Hokage on a decision, it can be overturned." Danzo retorted matter-of-factly, "I hereby call on the Council to vote on this matter and give their voice on what should be done."

Going around the room, the different members each proceeded to give their opinions. Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara spoke first. "We cannot give into radical solutions at this time when the village must hold true to it's values at all costs. I vote no."

Choza Akimichi spoke next. "I side with you my old friend. I vote no also."

The final member of the trio, Inoichi Yamanaka shook his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot side with you in this decision. I will not risk my clan being hurt any further by the Kyubi. I vote yes."

Hiashi Hyuga nodded in agreement. "My thoughts mirror Inoichi's exactly. I vote yes as well."

"The hell with both of you!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled angrily, "I ain't gonna be sending off a baby to be one of Danzo's warped little minions! My vote is no!"

"I vote no." Shibi Aburame repeated quietly.

"I believe my answer is obvious." Danzo stated, as his turn came. "I vote yes."

"I am afraid I side with Danzo in this matter Hiruzen." Koharu said sadly. "The risks are just too great I'm afraid. I vote yes."

"I am going to have to disagree on this as well my friend." Homura continued. "I will have to cast my vote as yes."

"Hmph," Hiruzen grunted, "I vote no. With 5 votes yes and 5 votes no, the decision then falls to Fugaku as the tie-breaker." Inside, Hiruzen smiled to himself. In the past, Fugaku had always sided with him on issues such as these. With his support, Naruto would be able to safely grow up in an environment free from Danzo's influence.

"I have heard all of your arguments for and against this plan." The Uchiha clan leader began, "And after hearing all of them I will give my answer on what I believe should be done about the boy. My final vote...is yes."

A stunned silence filled the room. Even though everyone had cast their vote on what they believed should be done, no one had been expecting Fugaku to turn on Hiruzen in the end. A smile broke across Danzo's features. "I see that I appear to have won. In that case, I will be taking the boy immediately to Ne headquarters." He stated smugly.

"Danzo please!" The Third begged, "He's barely a day old! Don't destroy this boy's life! Minato would've—"

"—Minato is not here. The Council has given it's decision and as such you are required to uphold it. I believe this meeting is concluded then?" he asked. Hiruzen just sat in his seat, unable to speak or move. Seeing he had won, Danzo turned and walked out of the room to collect his new pupil. One by one, the Council members left, a grim look on all of their faces, even the ones who had supported Danzo.

After they'd all left, Hiruzen continued to sit motionless in the dark. A single tear rolled down his wrinkled, old cheek. _'Minato, Kushina, I'm so sorry.' _He thought to himself. _'What have I done?'_

Timeskip 4 years

In a deep underground base sounds of a heavy battle could be heard as metal clang against metal in a fight for dominance. The combatants in any other place may have been odd but this was the Elemental Nations, the land of shinobi so this sight would have been more expected.

In a field of craters an old man whose head was wrapped in bandages and who seemed to have only one arm was fighting a child of four who stood at an abnormal height of 4'5 and had blonde spiky hair, azure blue eyes, and six whisker-like marks on his face. The boy in question was one Uzumaki Naruto and he was in the midst of his kenjutsu training with Shimura Danzo.

Since Naruto had been able to walk, talk, and understand Danzo had been training him personally and raising him on Ne doctrine and beliefs. Naruto at this young age had already lost all his emotions and was training to become the ultimate tool of Danzo. When the training first started Danzo found that Naruto was a pure and unadulterated genius. This boy at the age of one and a half was manipulating chakra like it was second nature and doing the basic academy jutsu at the age of two. The boy was put through the most rigorous and challenging training Danzo had which even his other operatives were unable to complete or survive for that matter.

Naruto's skills just grew as he got older until the point where Danzo knew soon he would have nothing left to teach the boy. The boy took to any and all training like a fish to water and kept coming back for more. He was already able to fight Danzo to a stand still in kenjutsu alone and that was no easy feat since Danzo was the foremost kenjutsu specialist in Konoha.

Not only was the boy proficient with a blade but he could use any sharp object to end lives as he was trained. Every other operative in Ne had found out the hard way that to fight Naruto in a battle of blades was to ask for your own death. Even now Danzo had trouble keeping the boy at bay and the boy was only allowed to use thirty percent of his over all power.

Naruto also excelled in ninjutsu. He was as his name sake a literal Maelstrom whenever he used his ninjutsu. When Naruto turned three Danzo tested him for his chakra nature and was pleasantly surprised to find out like him (Danzo), the boy had an affinity for Futon chakra.

Over the next year Danzo trained the boy extensively in Futon chakra to the point where even he could not hope to beat the boy using Futon chakra. He even trained Naruto in his own personal Futon chakra jutsu that revolved around using vacuum manipulation.

To help with the boy's training and taking into account that the boy had a lot of chakra. Scratch that this boy had chakra to burn, at two the boy had enough chakra to make most Jounin jealous and at the age of three he had more chakra than any kage to date with A, the Yondiame Raikage being the exception. His chakra was stronger than what even history said Uchiha Madara's was and that was saying something. Any way knowing that Naruto would never be able to utilize the normal bushin, Danzo taught him the kage bushin jutsu.

With this jutsu Naruto sped up his training to the point where if Danzo where to put him up against the hailed prodigy Uchiha Itachi, Danzo was sure enough to bet that if Itachi didn't go all out he would at the very least lose a limb. At the most he would be utterly obliterated.

"Naruto that's enough!" Danzo said as Naruto immediately stood down and sheathed his blade and bowed down. "Hai Danzo-sama, what are your orders?" "Go to your barracks and rest, we will be heading to the ruins of Uzushiogakure within the months to see if there is anything left of the legendary fuinjutsu of your clan." "Hai Danzo-sama." With that Naruto shunshined away in a swirl of wind.

I have the perfect weapon and soon the Elemental Nations will be under my flag, though Danzo as he left to prepare himself for the trip.

Timeskip 3 years

It had been three years and Naruto skills as a shinobi sky rocketed beyond what anyone would have ever thought possible. After a trip to Uzu Naruto was able to find an archive of Fuinjutsu that only an Uzumaki was able to decipher and he not only cracked it but even made it more difficult to the point where Danzo couldn't even begin to understand it.

Naruto, like all Uzumaki, took to Fuinjutsu with a deep fervor. He came to the point where he could formulate seals for any occasion with only his chakra. No one in the history of the Uzumaki were able to do fuinjutsu to this level and he just kept growing until he came upon a very special type of fuinjutsu that called to him. Jikukan Ninjutsu.

Danzo could swear it was in his blood, quite literally, look at his father and his mastery in the art. Anyway Naruto went beyond even Minato's own mastery and took it further to the point where Naruto could send portions of his body to an alternate dimension to escape injury from an opponent as well as teleport any object or person over great distances in an instant. Naruto was also at the skill level to create Jikukan barriers in an instant and use them to great effects.

Naruto's taijutsu also increased to a level where anyone other than Maito Guy or Hiruzen where to fight him they would be crushed. The boy, when not on missions trained like a machine and when he fell down from exhaustion got back up and kept going. His particular taijutsu style was actually a variation of the humming bird style, which made his already quick and speedy movements unpredictable.

With more effort and training Danzo knew Naruto would surpass even the Raikage in terms of taijutsu.

The only skill Naruto could be called mediocre in was genjutsu. His large chakra supply took away any chance of him every being a master at genjutsu however through sheer determination he was able to become proficient enough in them to do a few B rank genjutsu and confuse his enemies to the point where they wouldn't realize they were in a genjutsu until they were dead.

The final trump card Naruto held was the Kyubi. Ever since he had begun his training Danzo had hin contacting the Kyubi and slowly but surely gaining an understanding of it and slowly controlling its immense power. When Naruto was five he was able to go into a three tailed state before he lost control. With more years of practice he was now able to fully transform into the Biju if he ever came into a situation where it was needed.

Through his connection with the Kyubi Naruto was able to tell Danzo what really transpired the night it attacked and Danzo began monitoring the entire Uchiha clan.

He upped Naruto's training so that he would be able to face off against Madara should the time come.

Back to the story, Naruto was already growing an infamous reputation both inside and outside of Konoha. He was known as the Konohagakure no Kijin both for his burden and the way he was so merciless to his enemies. At seven years old Naruto already had a kill count well into the thousands thanks to the high level missions from Danzo. These missions were missions even the other Ne operatives were unable to complete even with teams.

Such as the mission to not only infiltrate Amegakure but to assassinate Sanshuou no Hanzo and retrieve the Salamander Contract. Not only did Naruto complete his mission but he even destroyed most of Amegakure to the point where barely any shinobi could thrive there.

Hanzo and his entire family as well as his entire regigment of shinobi had been wiped out and by a six year old!

Danzo although confident in Naruto's abilities had expected the boy to return heavily injured considering who he was facing but when he came back covered in the blood of Hanzo and his men with the Salamander Contract Danzo knew then that he had the truly perfect weapon.

He allowed Naruto to keep the Salamander Contract and even let Naruto sign his own personal Contract of the Baku.

Naruto trained with both summons to the point where he could use them each efficiently in battle.

Now we find Danzo standing in a dark room with a boy of 5'2 with spiky blond hair and a Kitsune mask kneeling before him.

"Kitsune I'm assigning you the greatest mission of your career so far, the Uchiha are staging a coup and while Itachi will be eliminating them soon I want you to focus on personally killing and bringing me the head of Uchiha Madara."

"Hai Danzo-sama."

"I have information that says that Itachi has been training with Madara in preparation to kill his clan, I want you to eliminate this great threat to Konoha and bring me his Sharingan eyes." Danzo said with authority.

"What of Itachi Danzo-sama, do I kill him as well?"

"No, I need Itachi to go undercover for this new organization that has been coming up ever since you destroyed most of Amegakure, I have heard that the leader of the group was going to kill Hanzo the very next day after you attacked but since he couldn't he is looking for the one who did it but I don't know why. We need a mole in this organization to make sure that they are of no danger to us, understand Kitsune?"

"Hai Danzo-sama."

With that Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Time skip night of massacre

"Haha Itachi is giving them merciful deaths, how pathetic my clan has become." A masked man said as he broke the neck of another Uchiha member.

"Uchiha Madara I presume?" a monotone voice said from the shadows. A boy with blond hair and a kitsune mask walked out of the shadows behind the Uchiha founder with a nodachi class blade in his hands.

"Ah it seems Danzo is getting them when they are youn-,

Madara was cut off as the nodachi blade phased through his head.

"That's was very disrespectful gaki and now I'm going to kill you, wait a second that blade it couldn't be, all of the Uzumaki were wiped out years ago with only a few survivors and no one knows of _that blade_ "

Madara said and clinched his teeth as he said that blade.

The blade Naruto was wielding was the most powerful blade in all of history, it was once the blade of an Uzumaki whose power nearly broke the world into pieces. His name was uttered with fear and it was said whoever of his descendants could wield his blade would surpass him, his name was Uzumaki Sephiroth.

"Uchiha Madara for your crimes against Konoha you are hereby sentenced to death so ordered by Danzo-sama."

With that said Naruto attacked Madara with vigor and Madara found himself completely outmatched in terms of the blade.

Danzo truly has himself a powerful shinobi, if he were allowed to live this boy would definitely surpass his ancestor and conquer this world if not destroy it, I must kill him before that happens only I will rule the world thought Madara as he let Naruto phase through him again.

Madara aimed a punch at Naruto's head but was startled when his hand phased through Naruto's head. Jikukan Ninjutsu at this level and so young, you really are an Uzuamki, I don't think I can win this battle like this.

Before Madara realized it Naruto had sliced not only a piece of his mask but also his right eye which Naruto then quickly and completely plucked it from its socket before Madara could counter.

"Ahhhh, you damn gaki how did you get by my Jikukan jutsu and do that!" Madara roared.

"I placed a special fuin on you that negates your ability to use Jikukan Jutsu as well as your sharingan for a minute, now I can deliver this one and your other one to Danzo-sama."

With that Naruto continued his attack with Madara becoming more desperate with each passing minute the fight dragged on until finally he put some distance between them and began forming hand seals and shouted, " Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu "

A huge fire ball soared towards Naruto who just stood there and took the hit. As the technique ended Madara saw a melted version of his opponent that soon burst into black foxes and scattered.

Sensing something behind Madara turned around to a fist hitting him in the solar plexus knocking the air from him. Naruto capitalized on this and drove his blade through Madara's side and quickly yanked the blade back moving it back and forth to cause more damage.

Damn it, I can't beat this gaki now, I have to retreat for now and plan for later to destroy him, thought Madara as he hugged his side and kept Naruto in view.

"I underestimated you boy but when I come back I will end you-

Madara was interrupted by a senbon needle hitting him on his leg.

"That senbon is covered in a special poison that will destroy you from the inside out and there is no cure for it, you will slowly die and when you do I will take that last sharingan from you as ordered."

Naruto said in his monotone voice.

Madara was livid, he could feel the poison already coursing through him and not stopping, his body was slowly shutting down and his own chakra was beginning to poison him.

"An excellent tool I have wouldn't you say Madara?" Danzo suddenly appeared behind Naruto.

"Danzo I will kill you and destroy your little village for this and the world will be mine!" Madara roared as he began gathering his strength for one last Kamui to escape.

"No Madara you and your clan will be wiped from this place permanently and I shall rule the new golden age, Kitsune kill him and bring me his final eye."

Naruto was instantly in front of Madara with his blade ready to skewer him one more time but Madara was able to dodge it and use the last of his strength to perform Kamui.

"I will kill you one day Kitsune!" Madara exclaimed as he faded away.

"I failed my mission Danzo-sama, I apologize and I'm prepared for the punishment." Naruto said as he kneeled for his master.

For a moment Danzo just stood there and stared at his weapon and then said " No punishment needed just give me his eye and train more, you are getting rusty with all of this peace among the land, I will have Torune and Fuu gather the Sharingan of the other Uchiha to add to this one I got from Shisui.

Timeskip 5 years

It had been twelve years since Naruto had been under Danzo's wing and now the Konohaagakure no Kijin was the most feared and respected shinobi of Konoha and yet no one other then Ne operatives even knew what he looked like.

However trouble arose that Danzo did not foresee, after twelve long years Hiruzan had finally succeeded in disbanding Ne!

"You summoned me, Danzo-sama. What is my next mission?" He asked in an adolescent, monotone voice.

"As of now, the Foundation is being broken up under the order of the Hokage himself." The old shinobi answered, "All Ne members are being transferred to different assignments suited to their various skills. This includes you Kitsune."

"Then what is my assignment?" The boy, codenamed 'Kitsune', asked again.

Danzo frowned in response. "The Hokage had decided that it would be best if you were sorted into a Genin team from the academy under the direction of a Jounin sensei. You are to go and meet with him after this to receive further instruction on how this will take place. Until the time comes when we take back Konoha under our control, you will treat this like any other mission you have recieved."

"Very well Danzo-sama." The boy nodded, "I will leave at once." As he turned to leave, his leader spoke once more.

"There is one other thing. For this mission you will not be using codenames. Instead you will use your real one."

For the first time, a surprised look came over the blonde's face. "My...real name?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Yes," Danzo replied, "From now on, you will no longer be known as Kitsune. Instead, you will be known by the name you were given at birth, Naruto Uzumaki and if you are happened to be put on a team with the last Uchiha, I want you to watch him and if he even looks as if he is going to be a threat to Konoha eliminate him without hesitation."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Third Hokage sat in his desk, feeling better than he had in years. _'Finally,' _he thought to himself, _'I have a chance to break Naruto free from Danzo's hold! I only hope it isn't too late.' _Just then, the door opened a crack, and the same individual he was just now thinking of walked into his office.

"Naruto!" he said in a happy tone. As he spoke his name, the boy seemed to be caught slightly off guard for a minute, only to return to his emotionless expression moments later. "How are you my boy?"

"I am fine Hokage-same." He responded, "What are your instructions for me concerning my mission?"

"This isn't a mission Naruto." The Third answered in a kind voice, "Being part of a squad is privilege and testament to the skills you have demonstrated in the past. It will be a chance for you to work with others of different abilities and create lifelong friendships in the process." As he spoke these words, Naruto's face remained unchanged. The Third sighed to himself, this was going to be harder than he originally thought. "You will report here tomorrow morning where you will be photographed and your files inserted into the academy records. At noon, you will head to the school where you will be told of who your team will be."

Naruto nodded, understanding his orders. "Where will my quarters be at now that I am no longer part of Ne?"

"Ah, yes. I've arranged for you to have an apartment nearby. If you would follow me..."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, the two walked into the apartment as the Third opened the door, coughing as dust flew out. "It is a bit dusty, but it has all the essentials you will need and with a bit of spit shine I'm sure you could clean up the old place." He said in an encouraging tone.

"What is 'spit shine'?"

Hiruzen sweatdropped in response. _'This might take a while.' _Smiling quickly, he brushed off the comment. "It doesn't matter. Just tidy up the place as you see fit, get plenty of rest, and remember to report to my office tomorrow morning. That is all for now." With those remarks, he turned and walked outside, praying that his plan would be a success.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day just would not seem to end for the old man however. As night fell, Hiruzen received a report that one of the instructors at the academy, Mizuki, had stolen the Scroll of Seals and was now trying to escape the village with it. The Third quickly ordered all available ninjas to pursue him and retrieve the Scroll at all costs. If it fell into the wrong hands, it could mean disaster for the village.

One ninja in particular had been chasing after Mizuki relentlessly throughout the night. Iruka Umino had been friends with Mizuki since childhood and was now determined to get an answer for why he was doing this. As he jumped through the trees, he saw his old friend come into sight. "Mizuki!" he yelled, "Stop!" To his surprise, the ninja did as he turned around to face him.

"Oh, it's you Iruka. Don't tell me _you_ were actually planning on stopping me." The silver haired ninja sneered.

"Why are you doing this?" Iruka asked angrily, "You've betrayed your friends and your village! Don't you realize the consequences for what you've done could have you imprisoned or worse?"

Mizuki just shook his head in response. "Iruka you fool, I've known all along what it is I'm doing. I've been planning it for sometime and soon this Scroll will belong to my master. I don't care about this stupid village or it's traditions. All I want is power and before long I will have it now!" With those remarks, he quickly pulled out a kunai which he threw directly at his former friend. The weapon buried itself in his chest as it's victim looked down.

Iruka then began speaking. "When I heard you'd stolen the Scroll of Seals, I couldn't believe it. Now that I've seen it for myself, I guess I have no choice but to take you down." Suddenly, Iruka vanished in a poof of smoke, a wooden stump taking his place instead.

'_Substitution!'_ Mizuki realized, _'Then where is—' _He jumped aside a moment later as a huge shuriken came racing towards him from behind. "Not bad Iruka," The shinobi congratulated, "I've gotta give you credit for coming prepared. Now I can take you on with my full strength."

"Just try it!" Iruka shot back, as he jumped forward and stabbed with his kunai. Mizuki dodged and threw several small shuriken in response, forcing his opponent to backpedal away from him. Then, pulling the kunai out from the stump and another from his pocket, he charged forward blitzing Iruka with a flurry of blades. The Konoha ninja tried to block them, only to find that he was quickly outmatched. After being slashed several times, he threw a out a smoke bomb, giving him time to jump to the ground floor.

"It's no use," Iruka said to himself panting, "He's way stronger than I am. I have to hold out until backup arrives." He had no time to catch his breath however, as a kunai quickly flew pass his ear, nicking it in the process. _'Whew, that was a close one.' _The Chunin thought to himself. However, Iruka then heard a strangely familiar noise behind him. Realizing what it was, he jumped backwards a second too late, getting caught in the explosion that followed. The ninja fell to the ground burnt and beat up as his enemy jumped down to face him.

"A good try Iruka, but in the end not good enough." Mizuki taunted as he raised his kunai to end Iruka's life. As the teacher braced himself for death however, he realized seconds later that he was still alive. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see a sword imbedded in his opponents chest from behind. He fell forward, landing next to Iruka as blood poured from the wound in his chest. But the Chunin's eyes weren't focused on Mizuki. Instead, they were focused on his rescuer standing in front of him.

It was a young blond shinobi, about the age of one of his students, wearing a Konoha forehead protector and a strange uniform he had never seen before. He was carrying a sword in his hand, which Iruka immediately classified as a wakizashi. But his most striking feature was his face. It was devoid of any expression at all for what had just happened and was complemented by three strange whisker marks on either sides of his cheeks.

At that moment, Iruka realized the boy was speaking to him. "Are you all right?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Ye-yes, I'm fine." Iruka answered, "But, Mizuki is he—"

"—dead? No, I missed his vital organs on purpose so that he could be properly interrogated by ANBU."

"But—what are you doing here?" Iruka asked in a concerned voice, "You're too young to be out doing this sort of work. You could've been killed!"

"I doubt it." The boy replied, "This man was quite weak in terms of Chunin standards. It's highly unlikely that he would be able to beat me."

At that moment, several shinobi arrived on the scene. A man wearing an ANBU Dog mask came forward and approached Iruka. "What happened here?" he questioned in a commanding voice.

"I tried to stop Mizuki on my own, but was unable to do so." Iruka explained. "I would've been killed if our young friend here hadn't intervened."

"And what exactly _are_ you doing here?" The man asked the boy in a suspicious tone.

"The Hokage requested all available ninjas to pursue Mizuki and retrieve him at all costs. I followed his orders and retrieved him as commanded." The boy answered, his expression unchanged.

"Hmph," The ANBU snorted, "Well, you can leave now. Your help is no longer required."

"As you wish." Then, with a blur he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later in the night, Iruka sat in the Hokage's office going over what had happened. Mizuki was currently being held by the ANBU interrogation squad who were investigating what he knew. The Scroll of Seals had been safely returned and was now under heavy guard. But none of these things mattered to Iruka at the moment, since his questions were focused on another topic entirely.

"Hokage-same," Iruka began, "Who was that boy? He wasn't a member of any class in the academy that I know of, yet he clearly was well-trained as a ninja."

"The boy in question is Naruto Uzumaki." The Third explained, "As for why you did not know who he was or who taught him, it was because he was raised and trained by Ne."

"Ne?" Iruka repeated, "Well that would explain things, but shouldn't he be on some top secret mission or something?"

"On the contrary, he is the new transfer student being assigned to your class."

Iruka jawdropped, "WHAT? That boy was able to take out Mizuki with ease and you want to put him on a team of untrained Genins? What on earth would make you want to do this?"

A sad look crossed Hiruzen's face, "It is because he is the container of the Kyubi no Yoko."

Iruka's jaw fell even lower, as an angry look crossed his face. "I don't believe this! When were you planning on telling me that two of my students would be grouped with a monster? I will not allow it sir! It's far too dangerous!"

"Iruka," the Third interjected, "I wish to tell you something. Did you know that before the Yondaime died, he wished for Naruto to be remembered as a hero by the village? I tried to honor his wishes, but instead I allowed for him to be taken by Danzo and be turned into his mindless servant. The reason I am doing this is because I am trying to give the Naruto the chance he deserves to become his own person and rule his own life. Is it really wrong to want to give a boy a second chance who was innocent of any wrongdoing in the first place?"

A silence filled the office. Iruka bowed his head forward, ashamed of what he had said earlier. "I am sorry Hokage-sama. I spoke out of turn. I see now the reasons why you are doing this and it was wrong of me to think I knew better. Please forgive me." He apologized.

"It is all right Iruka. You're reaction simply shows how much you care for you're students well-being." Hiruzen told him kindly as he smoked on his pipe, "I have set the pieces in motion and now we must simply wait and watch for what the future will bring." At that moment, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." The Third called out.

Inside walked Ibiki Morino, the head of ANBU's Interrogation and Torture Force. He bowed respectfully before speaking, "I have come to report on the information we have gained from Mizuki, Hokage-sama."

"Very good." The elderly man replied, "Iruka, I belive it is time you went home and got some rest. You have a big day tommorow and will need to be ready for it."

"Right." Iruka nodded, getting the hint. "Thank you again for everything you've told me. It's given me a lot to think on." With that, the academy instructor turned and walked out of the office closing the door behind him. Seeing that they were alone, the Third motioned for Ibiki to speak.

"We extracted the information from Mizuki rather easily with the help of the Yamanaka clan." Ibiki reported, "What we found was disturbing however. It appears that he was working to bring the Scroll back to Orochimaru."

The Hokage's eyes widened. "Did you discover any hint of where he might be located at?"

"No," Ibiki answered, shaking his head. "He covered his tracks too well for that. I'm afraid we were unable to gain anything else."

Hiruzen sighed, "Very well then. Please continue to try and gather what information you can from Mizuki. You are dismissed." Ibiki bowed once more before turning to leave the office. As he left, the old teacher pondered on what his former student was up to. Whatever it was, he was positive that it would not be anything good for Konohagakure.

**Thats it, I know I plagerised just a bit from Masamune13 story Demon of the Hidden Leaf but it was such an awesome story I just wanted to add my take on it, I will be asking permission to run this story and if they say no I'll take it off and hope someone else makes an even better story, anyway guys let me know how you like it so far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A true shinobi is one who strikes from the shadows. – **_Shimura Danzo_

Timeskip 2 days- Shinobi Academy

"Move out of the way Forehead!"

"No way Ino-pig, you move, I will sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

This screeching noise could be heard throughout the building as Yamanaka Ino and Who-Haruno Sakura raced to their class to be with their "true love" Uchiha Sasuke.

"Move it billboard brow I'm gonna be next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted as both girls rushed into the class.

Both girls squeezed into the room and rushed over to Sasuke's seat only to find the young Uchiha staring at a new student.

Wow he's kinda hot!, Ino thought, wait am I betraying Sasuke-kun!

"Oi, who is the new guy?" Sakura asked as she noted the boy was 5'6, had spiky blonde hair, deep azure blue eye's, and six whisker-like marks on both his cheeks. The boy was dressed in some strange black clothing that resemble a form of anbu clothing (see Anbu uniform that Fuu and Torune wore in Shippudden.) and he had a tanto on his back and a sheathed wakizashi on his waist.

Naruto turned to look at the newcomers with his emotionless face and eyes causing Sasuke to flinch as he saw a mirror image of his older brother Uchiha Itachi and almost lost his composure.

"You okay Sasuke-kun?" Sakura chirped as she saw the distraught look on Sasuke's face after he looked into the new guy's face.

Even Sakura felt a chill go down her spine when she looked into his empty eye's that seemed to engulf your very soul.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's immediate reply as he stood up and walked over to the new guy.

"Oi, who are you dobe?"

".."

"You can't talk loser, what's the matter with you?" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He replied in an emotionless voice that grated Sasuke's nerves.

"Fight me dobe, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I am the best."

"I will not fight you Uchiha-san."

"What is the new dobe a coward?" Sasuke taunted.

Suddenly Naruto's hand went to his wakizashi and Sasuke quickly took the Uchiha's signature taijutsu stance.

Suddenly Umino Iruka came into the class and shouted using his Oni headed jutsu, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

"Hn loser." Sasuke said as he sauntered back to his seat.

That was close he was going to destroy Sasuke, whoever this guy is he is way beyond any of us, Shikamaru thought as he watched the confrontation and knew not to ever fight that guy.

"Oi, Shikamaru have you heard the new story on the Konohagakure no Kijin?" a well rounded boy named Akamichi Chouji.

"Come on Chouji he is not real, there is no way that a shinobi more powerful than even the Sandiame Hokage is working in the shadows to conquer all of the nations."

"Well the new story goes that he stopped an assassination attempt on the Hokage by an S-class criminal." Chouji said ignoring his friend's comment.

Ah boy another day full of stories of the Konohagakure no Kijin, like there is a shinobi who is a demon around here, Shikamaru thought as Iruka began his final lecture on being Konoha shinobi.

"Now go and make Konoha proud, the teams are as follows, Team 1-"

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto under Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 8 will be Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino your instructor will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still under circulation, so Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma."

"Your instructors will be here soon so use this time to get to know each other better." With that saud Iruka left the room as chatter broke out among the students.

Timeskip 3 hours

"Where is this baka?" a pink haired banshee screeched.

"What kind of sensei is late?" Sakura whined.

Sasuke was brooding with his hands crossed as he stared at Naruto. Naruto continued to show an emotionless visage that was setting the rest of team 7 on edge.

Suddenly the door opened and a jounin with gravity defying silver hair and his hiate slanted across his left eye reading an orange book walked in to the room.

"Team 7 I presume, meet me on the roof in five minutes." With that he poofed away in smoke.

As Sasuke and Sakura got up to walk out they noticed that Naruto sat for a moment and then suddenly swirled away in a whirlwind of wind.

How can that dobe do something that I can't, thought Sasuke as he stalked up the stairs with his pink haired puppy following him asking for dates.

When they got to the roof of the academy they found their teammate and sensei staring at each other.

"Oi, took you two long enough now lets get started shall we, introduce yourselves and say your like, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakshi said as he watched Sasuke and Sakura sit down beside their teammate.

"You should show us what you mean sensei." Screeched Sakura.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies well you are to young to know and my dreams for the future well I have none right now." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

All we got was his name, Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Now you up first pinkie."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes, hobbie, and dreams are," shel ooks at Sasuke and squeals and blushes.

"What are your dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Ino-pig and this creepy Naruto-baka!" She screeched

Great a hardcore fangirl, thought Kakashi as he rubbed his ear.

"You next brooding emo."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I don't have many likes but plenty of dislikes. I have no hobbies and my dream, no its more of an ambition I'm going to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sasuke said as he intwined his fingers and rested his chin on them.

An avenger as I thought, Kakashi said mentally.

"And now you blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto that is all you need to know."

Sweatdropping Kakashi thought, the Hokage might be wrong about saving him, there just isn't any emotion in him it seems, what have we done to sensei's legacy.

"Okay then be at training ground 7 at 8 o'clock tomorrow for your true test."

"WHAT! We already had our test to graduate and become genin." Sakura screeched.

"Ma ma Sakura-san that was just to see if you could make the cut of being a genin, the true test has a sixty-six percent chance of failure." Kakashi stated as he noticed that Sasuke tensed up and Sakura looked a little crestfallen while Naruto still had his emotionless mask on.

This boy makes Itachi's poker-face look breakable, Kakashi thought.

"Oi and before I forget you might not want to eat tomorrow before the test or you'll puke." Kakashi said with an eye smile and then poofed away in smoke.

With that Naruto stood up and walked to the edge of the building before taking a leap and jumping from roof top to roof top as he headed towards wherever he was going.

"Sasuke-kun how about us going on a date to get to know each other better?"

"No, hn." With that reply Sasuke got up and walked home leaving Sakura to wallow in her pity.

Timeskip next day at 8

Naruto had just shunshined to training ground 7 just as Sasuke and Sakura showed up with growling bellies. "You to obviously didn't know that you were suppose to eat to keep up your strength and that Hatake-san was just weakening you." Naruto stated in a monotone voice.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screeched as she grabbed her belly in hunger.

"Hn." Sasuke retorted as he too grabbed his stomach.

2 and a half hours later

Kakashi poofed onto the training ground with his little orange book in hand and said, "Yo."

"YOUR LATE!" screeched the pink howler mon- I mean Sakura.

"Ma ma Sakura-san I was helping an old lady across the street when a black cat crossed my path and had to take the long way around to get here." He replied with an eye smile.

"YOU LIAR!" Sakura screeched again.

"Anyway, you guys its time for the test" Kakashi said as he withdrew two bells from his pouch and tied them to his waist. "You have to get these bells from me before time is up and you must come at me with the intent to kill."

"But sensei there are only two bells and three of us." Sakura whined.

"I know and I forgot to mention that anyone who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy , now GO!" Kakashi exclaimed as Sasuke and Sakura quickly vanished.

Good they know how to hide somewhat, well most of them, thought Kakashi as hee noticed Naruto still stood in the same spot.

"Can we use any weapon and tactics to get the bells Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked with his monotone voice.

"Yes Naruto you may use anything you wish and tactics necessary." Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Ok." Naruto answered as he suddenly took out a kunai and stabbed himself in the heart and poofed away.

"He knows Kage Bushin?" Kakashi thought to himself. "When did he cast it, I didn't feel any chakra build up, it must have been before I got here.

Suddenly hundreds of shuriken came flying at Kakashi from all around him and as he agilely dodged them he found a hidden wire wrapping around him and did a quick Kawarimi to escape.

However as he Kawarimi'ed the spot he landed on exploded into dust as Kakashi looked down and noticed a large amount of Explosive tags surrounding him.

"He must have booby trapped the entire area this morning, just how much did he do?" Kakashi thought as he begin to get a little worried at the complicated yet simple and destructive power of Naruto's traps.

"Hmm, he has activated three of my traps and still have four hundred left to go before I can put my true plan into action, I have my special Fuin prepared to negate his Sharingan should he use it and my special Absorption Fuin is slowly siphoning his chakra as well as the other two and feeding my more dedadly traps.", thought Naruto as he watched his strategy unfold.

With Sakura and Sasuke both found themselves useless as Kakashi basically fell into one trap after another from their final teammate who was a complete mystery to them.

"How is this dobe setting all of these traps and actually taking a toll on a Jounin, that should be my power he has!" Sasuke ranted in his mind feeling himself slightly weakening yet paying no mind as he watched Kakashi dodge a flaming blast of shrapnel just barely.

Sakura was completely dumbfounded as she didn't know someone could set up this many traps without her or Sasuke noticing.

Back with Kakashi

"Over three hundred traps and I'm almost out of chakra, what kind of boy is this!" Kakashi asked himself as he triggered yet another trap.

This time a nodachi class sword nearly impaled Kakashi through his torso but luckily Kakashi did a quick Kawarimi with a kage bushin he made in an attempt to find his students.

Kakashi looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed the blank face of Naruto as he held the nodachi with one hand like a true sword master.

Kakashi knew of Naruto's reputation and knew deep inside that he could never win a fight against someone of Naruto's caliber, so he did what came natural whenever he was in over his head, he raised his hiate and revealed his Sharingan.

That's when he felt a pain in his left eye and felt the drain on his chakra significantly increase to the point where the only jutsu he could hope to use was the basic academy jutsu.

"Hatake-san you probably feel your chakra dropping faster then before now that your Sharingan is active, its because I made an area effect Fuin that forces your chakra to be absorbed the more you use your Sharingan and yhour chakra reserves were already dismal for a jounin of your caliber." Naruto stated as he engaged Kakashi in a kenjutsu battle that Kakashi found himself losing.

Badly.

I can't follow his movements with my Sharingan, and he moves with so much grace yet skill ( think Sephiroth against Cloud and Genisis), thought Kakashi as he realized that his Sharingan was useless in this fight.

Suddenly Kakashi broke away from the kenjutsu duel with Naruto and just in time as Naruto had made a slash and his blade not only went through the twenty trees but also caused a huge crater to form behind Naruto. (Think Hollow Ichigo vs Uliquiorra)

This kid is a true monster on the battlefield, Kakashi thought as he witnessed the damage done to the training ground.

"You may be able to dodge me Hatake-san but can they?" Naruto asked in a hollow empty voice as he suddenly attacked a now revealed Sasuke and Sakura and held them both off easily as if he was fighting insects.

How can he hold both me and Sasuke-kun off so easily and still have such a blank face, the dim fangirl thought to herself as she soon found herself about to be impaled until Sasuke used a Katon jutsu to make Naruto dodge.

"How dare this dobe have such power that should be mine as an Uchiha!" Sasuke thought as he formed a Katon: Gokukyou no jutsu and fired it at Naruto who actually sliced it in half with his blade.

"For the supposed rookie of the year, you are certainly pathetic." Naruto stated as he made his way towarss the enraged Uchiha.

Kakashi's mind was going through a whirlwind of thoughts as he raced towards Naruto to stop him from killing the rest of the squad.

"Is this boy this far gone to attack his own teammates and he is outclassed them I need to hurry or there will be no squad left, Kakashi thought as he was able to keep Sasuke from getting impaled and took the hit himself into his shoulder.

He has fallen into my final trap, Naruto thought as his face still held no emotion and he quickly threw three kunai at Kakashi, who dodged them but didn't realize that the bells had been cut off by the third kunai.

This boy has earned his moniker the Konohagakure no Kijin but he doesn't have what it takes to be on a team, Kakashi thought as he heard the alarm ring to let them know the time was up.

"What was that for dobe you attacked us for what reason?" Sasuke practically yelled.

"I did what was needed to succeed." Naruto said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You could have killed us you baka!" Skura screeched as she found her voice.

"Highly unlikely I knew that Kakashi would interfere long before I would have killed you." Naruto stated once again as his face was still devoid of any emotion.

"Well team although Naruto succeeded in getting the bells, you all still FAIL!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Why do we fail Kakashi-sensei if Naruto got the bells?" Sakura asked with a look of bewilderment.

"Well none of you worked like a team, Sasuke, Sakura you both had ample time and plenty of chances to work with Naruto to attack me as a group and get the bells, however the most disappointing one of all is you Naruto." Kakashi said with a serious face.

"Why is that Kakashi-san, I retrieved the bells as you said and I followed your rules of using any tactics or jutsu needed." Naruto remarked with a blank stare.

"You attacked your own comrades to achieve an objective rather than working with them and helping each other, aand in a mission its more important to help your comrades rather then achieve your objective." Kakashi said as he tied Naruto to a pole.

Naruto's face scrunched up from blank to confusion and the barest of frowns marred his face as he tried to comprehend what Kakashi was saying.

Noticing the look on Naruto's face Kakashi asked, "Whats the matter Naruto do you disagree with my assessment?"

"Yes, that's a foolish notion, shinobi are only tools for their villages to be used and then thrown away when unneeded. Only the mission is important, we as shinobi are to sacrifice ourselves so that the mission is completed and so our village may prosper. These teams mean nothing only a means to an end for the betterment of our village." Naruto said with such conviction that Sasuke and Sakura blanched while Kakashi just shook his head and knew that they had truly failed the Yondaime Hokage's legacy.

"Well for believing such a foolish notion you will be tied here as your teammate eat lunch and they will not feed you any unless they all want to fail." With that said Kakashi shunshined away in a poof of smoke,

"Hmm Kakashi is gone, Sakura feed Naruto half of your bento and I will give him half of mine so he can keep up his energy to help us fight Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Don't feed me, you two will need your strength and I am used to going without food for days at a time." Naruto said in his emotionless voice.

"Dobe we need you to eat so that we can all pass this test and become true shinobi, now eat!" Sasuke said roughly.

Before Sakura could feed Naruto a giant poof of smoke and a layer of killing intent blanketed the area as Kakashi appeared with a deep frown on his face.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"We are feeding our teammate so he can regain his strength to help us fight." Sasuke answered.

"Well then you know what this means, you all…pass." Kakashi said with an eye smile as his killer intent left.

"For you see in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum, that's probably the most important lesson I can ever teach you as your sensei, which is why I want you to take it to heart". Kakashi said as he untied Naruto who still looked emotionless.

Yet it one looked closer they would see Naruto's brows fidgeting as he tried to understand the concept of comrades and teamwork. As Naruto thought about it his mind went back in time to when he trained with Danzo.

**Flashback Fuin**

"Naruto the main thing I can ever teach you is not a jutsu but the very principle upon which all shinobi must thrive and that is that the shinobi are the tools of the village and must serve their village no matter how suicidal the mission is. You must always sacrifice for the village even if its to kill those you must call comrades, always know that it's the village that matters not the individual shinobi." Danzo said as a young Naruto bowed before him with his emotionless and listless eyes focusing on Danzo.

"Hai Danzo-sama I will always serve the village and protect it from the shadows and make the sacrafices that all true shinobi must make." Naruto responded as he stood up.

"You will be the shield and sword of Konohagakure Naruto and you will always serve Ne." Danzo said as he too stood up and left the underground room.

**Flashback Kai**

"Well squad 7 we start missions tomorrow so be up bright and early." Kakashi said as he poofed away to the Hokage to report about his team.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Hn, no Sakura." Sasuke responded as he walked away.

Sakura looked dejected for a moment but like a helpless puppy followed after the Uchiha.

Naruto stood a the training ground for a moment longer before he shunshined away to think.

With Kakashi

"Hokage-sama I am here to report that team 7 has passed but barely." Kakashi said as he put away his Icha Icha book and gave the fire shadow a serious look.

"What happened Kakashi?" the Sandiame asked as he lit his pipe with a tired sigh.

Kakashi retold what happened during his bell test and the Sandiame frowned deeper with each detail.

When Kakashi was finally finished his report Sarutobi with a somber look on his face asked, "We have failed Minato haven't we Kakashi?"

"I feel that we have Hokage-sama, he has none of the beliefs of his father and when he spoke I felt as if I were talking to a younger and more powerful Danzo." Kakashi stated with a mournful look of regret.

"I truly have failed my sensei's son and now he is what everyone claims he holds a monster that we made."

"I know what you mean Kakashi but we must try and save him, we owe that to him and Minato." Sarutobi said as he stood and walked to the younger shinobi.

"Hai Hokage-sama I will do my best to not let down sensei or Naruto anymore."

"And Kakashi how would you describe Naruto's potential and abilities if you were to classify him for a rank?" Sarutobi asked with a little curiosity in his eyes as he had heard plenty of stories of Naruto's accomplishments.

Hell he had almost had a heart attack when he heard that it was Naruto who obliterated most of if not all of Amegakure no sato and he was only six years old!

"Well honestly Hokage-sama Naruto's potential is unlimited, when I fought him I could tell he was holding back more then I was and he was kind of toying with me."

"The boy planned out over four hundred different maneuvers before I even had one and had traps set for each contingency." Kakashi stated with a bit of awe in his voice.

"As for a rank going on some of the rumors about him, which after today I can say may not be rumors, I would place him as a Kage-level shinobi if not stronger!"

"Well Kakashi I guess you can count yourself as one of the lucky ones, to have fought the Konohagakure no Kijin and survived is feat in itself." Sarutobi said with some mirth in his voice.

"Well that would be great to put on my resume for a job." Kakashi replied with a bit of laughter.

"Kakashi I'm counting on you to help Naruto become somewhat normal, dismissed." Sarutobi said as Kakashi bowed and then shunshined away.

Minato we will not give up on your son and we will make him a great shinobi, well he is already a great shinobi so we din't have much to do on that front but now we just have to get him to feel emotions, thought Sarutobi to himself as he looked out over the village.

Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape the Kyubi no Yoko stirred inside its new tori seal as it could feel what the Hokage had planned and if the Kyubi ever wanted to take control of Naruto it would have to make sure its vessel had emotions.

Yes the Kyubi would find some way to help its vessel feel emotions so then he could claim his body and destroy everything.

Even if Naruto was the most powerful vessel it had ever had the Kyubi just hated and loathed being sealed no matter how powerful the vessel.

Its time would come and it knew that not even Madara Uchiha would be able to stop him with the injuries that Naruto inflicted upon him years ago.

Soon everyone would quake in fear as the Kyubi no Yoko made its return to destroy all that they cared for.

The Kyubi laughed as it began to fall asleep again with dreams of destroying all in its way.


End file.
